


Dances and Chances

by darkershadesworktoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo
Summary: Marinette's school is throwing a masquerade dance, and Marinette and Adrien are both a little hesitant to don a mask around their friends.





	

“I don’t know if I’ll go, Alya,” Marinette admitted to Alya as they sat in Marinette’s room. Alya quickly rose to her feet and stared at her friend in awe.  
“Girl, this might be your only chance to dance with Adrien! How can you not want to go?!” Alya exclaimed. Marinette shifted on her bed, pulling her knees close to her chest as she thought it over.  
“I don’t know, Alya,” Marinette trailed off. “A costume Masquerade ball? Doesn’t that seem a little childish? Besides, I can’t even get through a ‘hello’; I’d never survive a dance!” In all honesty, Marinette wanted nothing more than to dance with Adrien at the Masquerade ball, but she was too worried that someone might recognize her as Ladybug with a mask on. She couldn’t risk it.  
“Oh, you’re absolutely going, Marinette,” Alya argued. “I don’t care if I have to drag you there myself. Anyway, I have to go. I’m meeting Nino for coffee.” Alya grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to Marinette before leaving the room. Marinette fell backwards onto her bed and sighed deeply. Tikki fluttered over with a smile.  
“A Masquerade ball sounds fun, Marinette. You should go! Adrien will be there,” Tikki suggested.   
“But what if someone figures out I’m Ladybug because of the mask?” Marinette wondered. Tikki thought for a moment before cheering and doing a flip in the air.  
“Go as Chat Noir!” Tikki declared. “Nobody could possibly imagine you as Ladybug if you come in a Chat Noir dress!”  
…………………………………………………………  
“Go as Ladybug?” Adrien repeated back at Plagg as he sat in his room.  
“Yeah!” Plagg agreed. “How could someone recognize you as Chat Noir if you’re wearing a red and black tuxedo? It’s perfect, I know!” Adrien crossed his arms and went over to his desk. He wasn’t as good of a designer as Marinette, but he was sure he could make something worth presenting. Besides, he already had plenty of tuxedos; he just needed to add some dots. He smiled as his mind started working and began working on a rough design.  
That night, both Chat Noir and Ladybug were distracted from their patrol. Luckily there wasn’t an akuma, because it likely would’ve gotten away. They finally stopped atop a roof and took a breath.  
“I think we’re both a little off our game tonight,” Ladybug admitted as she sat down on the roof. Chat Noir followed, sitting directly beside her.  
“Agreed,” he said with a huff. “I’m sorry, milady. I should be more focused.”  
“It’s not your fault, Chat. But perhaps we should end our patrol here. I don’t think we’re any use to Paris like this. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ladybug got up before Chat Noir could say anything else and left for home. She needed to finish designing her dress; it was all she could think about.  
Chat Noir watched Ladybug until she disappeared from his sight before heading back home as well. He would make sure he made the best Ladybug tuxedo ever; he would make his lady proud.

“Tikki, are you sure this looks good?” Marinette grumbled as she stared at her dress. It was coming along nicely, but Marinette didn’t think it did the cat justice. It needed something else, but she couldn’t figure out what it was.  
“How about a bow for the tail?” Tikki suggested after staring at the dress. Marinette cried out and turned to her Kwami. She gave Tikki a pat on the head and grabbed her purse.  
“The fabric store should still be open! I’ll go get a nice ribbon now!” Marinette decided, sliding down the stairs to the main floor of her house. Her parents gave her questionable looks as she ran through the bakery.  
“I’ll be back soon; I’m going to get some fabric. I love you!” Marinette took off down the street, nearly bumping into everyone she passed. She apologized as she ran, frantic to get to the fabric store as quickly as possible.  
Marinette finally reached the store and burst inside. The owner looked up and smiled to see Marinette. She was a familiar face in the store, and the workers loved seeing her eccentric personality as she struggled to find the perfect material.  
“What are you looking for, Marinette?” the owner questioned as Marinette scanned the aisles.   
Never looking up, Marinette answered, “A nice, black, ribbon. Do you have any?” The owner thought for a moment before nodding.  
“Yes, dear, I believe we do. Would you like to come check the back room?” the owner suggested. Marinette sighed with relief and followed the owner to the back. She immediately spotted the ribbon she wanted to use. She approached it and smiled brightly.  
“This is exactly what I’m looking for! Can I get ten feet of it?” Marinette asked. The owner quickly cut the thick ribbon and handed it to Marinette, who handed over fifty dollars.  
“Of course you knew how much it would cost,” the owner chuckled, shoving the money in her pocket. Marinette thanked the owner again and started leaving the building. She opened the door, waving to the owner in farewell, and ran right into Adrien Agreste’s chest. Her face turned bright red, and she quickly apologized. Adrien only shook his head.  
“It’s okay, Marinette,” he told her kindly before noticing the ribbon in her bag. “Are you designing a dress for the masquerade?”  
“Y-Yeah, I am,” she explained timidly.   
“Me too!” Adrien chirped. “I’m not as good as you, but I think it’ll turn out all right.”  
“Y-Yeah, I’m sure it w-will,” Marinette agreed, pausing for a moment to smile awkwardly. Then she quickly sped out of the building, face burning with a blush. Adrien just complimented her! Now she really needed to make sure the dress looked amazing.  
Marinette and Alya agreed to walk to the dance together, so they met at Marinette’s house to get ready. Alya came in a stunning, fitted red dress and a spotted mask. With her help, Marinette slipped into her Chat Noir inspired dress. It had a white bodice and black skirt with the black ribbon tied around her waist. There were a few green crystals lining the illusion neckline. She also wore a black and green mask tied across her face with matching black and green heels. Alya was taken aback by her friend.  
“Wow, girl! You look amazing!” Alya praised. “And so different, going at Chat Noir.” Marinette smiled in thanks, and the two girls walked down the stairs to take pictures. Marinette’s mom and dad made them promise to be safe before letting them leave.  
The whole way there, Marinette and Alya chatted aimlessly about the dance. They were eager to get there, but also nervous. It was their first dance of the year, and nobody wanted to make a bad impression.  
When they arrived, they were both overwhelmed by the beauty of the school. Whoever decorated had done an amazing job, the whole gym looked like a wonderland. Most of the class was there already, and they all stopped to see Alya and Marinette, though the eyes were mostly trained on Marinette. She was the only girl dressed as Chat Noir, and it was clear the other girls wished they had thought of it.  
Everyone came over to compliment Marinette and Alya while they waited for everyone else to arrive. Most of the girls came as Ladybug while the boys dressed like Chat Noir. Marinette wanted to see Adrien, but the dance started before he arrived. She would have to look out for him.  
Marinette soon grew hot and went to sit down for a little while. Nino and Alya, Ivan and Mylène, Rose and Juleka, Max and Kim, Sabrina and Chloé, and even Alix and Nathaniel were having fun dancing together, but Marinette wasn’t. She danced with Alix and Nathaniel for a little while to give Nino and Alya a break, but it wasn’t the same without a partner, and she soon retired to the tables. She was deep in her thoughts when Adrien approached her.  
“Marinette? Is that you?” Adrien asked in surprise as he escaped the dance floor for a drink. Marinette blushed upon seeing Adrien. He looked dashing in his Ladybug suit, and he even had a little yoyo clipped to his spotted tie. She couldn’t help but smile at how much he looked like a male version of Ladybug.  
“Y-You look amazing, Adrien,” Marinette complimented. Adrien gave a wide smile and puffed his chest out a little. Marinette suddenly remembered that he made the outfit himself.  
“You do too,” Adrien agreed. “Chat Noir would be jealous!” Marinette avoided eye contact at the compliment and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She washed her face lightly and relaxed. Adrien just complimented her. It was the kind of thing she lived for, little proud moments for her.  
Deciding she was calm now, Marinette walked back out to the dance floor. She and Alya danced for a while before the DJ called a slow dance. Nino came over and took Alya, who happily followed. Marinette caught Adrien’s eye for a moment, and they both held contact. Adrien took a step toward her before Chloé appeared in front of Adrien.  
“Oh, Adrien, aren’t you going to ask me to dance? I’m here all alone, and nobody’s asked me,” Chloé remarked. Adrien, who found it hard to say no, accepted the request and danced the song with Chloé. Marinette’s heart sank as they began to dance. Of course he would dance with Chloé. He wasn’t interested in Marinette like that. They were just classmates. He wouldn’t want to dance with her.  
Marinette went to sit down again, watching her classmates dance. She, Alix, and Nathaniel sat together, complimenting each other’s outfits while Sabrina sat at a separate table, shooting Marinette dirty looks. Marinette tried to ignore it, but she quickly grew uncomfortable, and she decided that she was done dancing. She grabbed her things and started to walk out of the building. The cool air was a nice change from the gym, and she was relieved to finally leave.  
Adrien, who had seen Marinette leave, pushed himself away from Chloé. He followed after Marinette and was just coming outside as she fell. Her heel had caught on a brick, and she stumbled to the ground. Her heel snapped, and Marinette felt tears sting at her eyes. What a great way to end the night.  
Adrien quickly ran up to Marinette, helping her to her feet. Marinette wiped her eyes and stepped away. “Thank you,” she told him shamefully. Adrien frowned and sat Marinette down on the steps. He knelt beside her and removed her other heel.  
“You can’t just wear one shoe,” he explained gently. “Why don’t I walk you home to make sure you don’t hurt your feet?” Marinette’s face turned red, and she averted her eyes to the ground.  
“I-It’s fine, Adrien. Y-You should enjoy the dance,” she argued, but Adrien wouldn’t hear it. He grabbed her broken heel before helping her to her feet again.  
“I don’t mind, Marinette. You live this way, right?” Adrien walked beside Marinette, making sure to go in pace with her. The two were silent for a while, taking in Paris’ night views. The sky looked romantic with a bright moon and many stars. Marinette’s heart still raced when she thought about Adrien walking her home, but the beauty of the night calmed her a little bit.  
“You know, you really do have an excellent Chat Noir outfit,” Adrien commented after a while. Marinette glanced over at Adrien.  
“And your Ladybug tuxedo is perfect! I really like how you made the mask,” Marinette replied. Adrien touched his face and realized he was still wearing his mask. He quickly untied it and handed it to Marinette. She blinked and examined the mask, which was crested with crystals and a few feathers. She put it up to her face to see how it felt and was surprised to find how soft it felt.  
Adrien froze when he saw Marinette wearing the mask. Those gentle blue eyes were too hard to miss, especially with the mask on. And her hair was the same hue of dark blue. Ahh, he had been such a fool. He should’ve known as much, given how often he saw them.  
Marinette didn’t seem to suspect anything, so Adrien chose to stay quiet. At least his secret was still safe, right?  
“This is my house,” Marinette noticed as the two reached the bakery. “I appreciate you walking me home, Adrien.” Adrien leaned down and kissed Marinette’s cheek softly, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
“I’d do anything for you, my princess. Au revoir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic for Miraculous Ladybug, and I really like the idea behind it! Please tell me what you think, and you're welcome to share this across the internet as long as you give credit! And yes, I know it's a little choppy and fast-paced, but I'm really bad at writing long fanfics without losing the personality of the characters, and also I just really wanted to post this while my mind was still on it.


End file.
